Stupid Cupid
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Um cupido pra lá de complicado muda os termos da missão, claro que ele nunca seguiu termo nenhum... [SasuNaru] [Yaoi]
1. Capítulo 1

Stupid Cupid (Literalmente O.O)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SasuSaku No way!**

-Aaaoohh!! – Um bocejo foi escutado, em seguida um estrondo. – QUEM COLOCOU ESSE CORAÇÃO PODRE EM CIMA DO MEU COBERTOR! Ò.ó Pérai, eu moro sozinha n.n – levantou-se, abrindo o "coração podre" que na verdade era um fone de coração preto e pesado, que a impediu de levantar normalmente da cama, fazendo-a beijar o chão. É, ele não beija muito bem.

-Se esse dia for cheio eu dou minhas sapatilhas. – Discou o número da central cupido.

0120-CUP-LOV (0120-287-569)

"Identifíque-se, por favor".

-Erm... Chiibi Mika, Chii Akanbo (Bebê).

"'Erm' não é um funcionário registrado, por favor, tente novamente".

- "grr" Chiibi Mika, Chii Akanbo.

"Por favor, diga sua senha".

- Lá lá lá lá lá Brizola! (EHUAAMAUMAUAAH)

"Senha correta. Sua missão do dia é: Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura".

-Hum... – Ela desligou o telefone na cara da gravação (Oo) e pensou. – Os casais formados pela CupidLove são fracos, sem sal nem açúcar, nojentos ou... Clichês. Eu sou... Inovadora... E principalmente... YAOI FÃ GIRL! (u.ú) – vestiu sua roupa diária que é idêntica á de todos os cupidos. Um vestido branco. Uma auréola em forma de coração da cor das sapatilhas, sapatilhas de cor preferencial. A dela é índigo, enquanto das outras ou é rosa, ou vermelho, ou lilás. Ela era diferente e odiava casais clichê. A Cupido numero um em desastre. Nenhum casal era o casal solicitado na missão. Mas sempre o que é mais plausível. Essa central de cupídos trabalha em Konoha. Numa nuvem rosa que fica bem em cima das outras nuvens que passam sobre Konoha. O País 'Ai Suru' (que original ¬¬), carinhosamente apelidado de Ai! Suruba. Whatever... Ele é o que é e os cupidos são doidões. Digo, 'a' cupido Akanbo de 16 anos é yaoi fã girl e é doidona. Quando pediram que ela juntasse Anko e Kakashi... Tudo o que conseguiram foi Um Iruka feliz e um Kakashi Ero. Bem... Isso ja era um fato, mas... Bom, voltando ao assunto...

A cupido tomou o elevador, descendo dentro de uma lanchonete rosa. Rosa, rosa, rosa... To ficando enjoada X.X. Na verdade, se ela ver mais rosa ela vomita. Então, sai da lanchonete e ve uma menina de cabelo...

Urg...

Rosa. Ta, ela não vomitou, mas ficou com vontade. A sua roupa já não era mais estranha. Agora usava um disfarce shinobi. Uma roupa ninja comum, que os adolescentes usavam por ali. Usava óculos de proteção de lentes escuras e aros índigo, combinando com a roupa. Os cabelos louros habilidosamente presos num coque, mechas caindo nos lados da face. Os olhos verdes perolados ocultados por trás dos óculos, uma regata índigo, blusa branca de manga ¾ por baixo, calça ninja marrom comum, cinto com katana presa, sandálias ninja e a bolsa de... Erm... Kunais.

A garota olhou bem e apertou um botão, discretamente, digo... Não tão discretamente, ao lado dos óculos. As lentes revelaram textos digitais verdes.

"Sakura Haruno"

"16 Anos"

"Time Sete (Kakashi)"

"Tem queda por: Sasuke"

"Gosta de: Sasuke"

"Ama: Sasuke"

"Odeia: Naruto, Sai, Ino, Tudo que a impeça de ficar com Sasuke"

-Eu heim... Que obcecada... u.ú' Num gostei disso não. – A rosada, digo, Haruno, andava com um companheiro loiro, lindo, tesudo (Acréscimo meu n.n) de olhos azuis e um moreno de olhos negros. Ao mesmo tempo em que um outro moreno andava junto ao grupo, só que um pouco atrás. Este era lindo, cabelos pertos azulados, pele branca e olhos cor-de-ônix.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"16 anos"

"Time sete (Kakashi)"

"Tem queda por: Indefinido (Ou seja, ninguém)"

"Gosta de: Sol"

"Ama: Informação indisponível"

"Odeia: Perdedores, Sai, Perder, Itachi, quem brigue com seu melhor amigo –Informação Indisponível-"

-Ele odeia doninhas? Ou o nome do cara é Itachi? – Perguntou-se. MAs sem reparar que o grupinho a encarava com cara de "Duh?" –Ah... Alô! – Disse sorrindo e colocando os óculos na testa revelando os lindos olhos.

-Hei, Sasuke, essa garota é mais bonita até que a Sakura! – Exclamou um loiro.

-Hei Ò.Ó – Sakura se manifestou.

-Oh, é verdade, essa é mais gracinha que a gracinha, a feiosa nem chega aos pés.

-EU TO TE OUVINDO, SAI! – Gritou Sakura raivosa.

-Que bom n.n

-Hã?

-Ainda tem seus quatro sentidos.

¬¬

-Que isso, gente n.n'' – "Gente de bom gosto xD".

-Mas que é, é!

-Humpf, não vi nada de mais.

-Claro que não viu, você é chato e insensível e yaoi...

-Eu o que?? Ò.ó – Sasuke ficou nervoso, damn it! Ninguém sabia disso.

-Gostei de você, Semezinho n.n

-Nee... – Chamou Naruto.

-Fala, "loiro kawai de bom gosto cujo qual não sei o nome" n.n

-Não seja por isso, Naruto Uzumaki!

-E você queria saber que...?

-Ahm, é, como você sabe que ele seria o Seme numa relação Shonen-ai se nem te conhecemos O.o?

-Eu tenho... Minhas fontes

-Okay! Você é muito bonita, Onee-chan!

-Chii.

-Chii-nee-chan!

-Humpf. – "Ciúmes? Nee... E você... Você... AH! IDÉIA!".

-Com licença... – Ela puxou os óculos de volta e apertou o botão nada indicernivelmente.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"16 Anos"

"Time sete (kakashi)"

"Tem queda por: Garotas bonitas, lealdade"

"Gosta de: Ramen, Seus amigos, presentes"

"Ama: Amigo –Informação Indisponível-"

-Seu Uke! Uke kawai! (Uh que kawai?)

Ò.ó

-Num sô Uke não, mermão!

-'Mirmã'! E é o que veremos.

É... É o que veremos


	2. Capítulo 2

Stupid Cupid (Literalmente xD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reencontro de Amigos 

-Hum... –Disse Chii, depois de certo tempo. – Se você não é Uke... Então... Bom, vou calar a boca n.n. E você? Qual seu nome?

-Sai.

-Heim? Ta me mandando sair? Ò.Ó

-Não, meu nome é Sai.

-Okay... "Que mãe coloca o nome do filho 'Sai'? " – Pensou rindo sozinha. – Er... Matta ne! – E saiu sem dar maiores explicações.

Time sete: O.õ "Estraaanho...".

- Mas ela era muito bonita, fala sério!

- Aham!

- Seus fúteis!

- Perdedores...

**Enquanto isso...**

-Droga... Informação... Informação... CADÊ?? Ò.Ó – Ela apertava furiosamente o botão de ( ), mas tudo o que aparecia era "Informação indisponível. – E a droga dos históricos? Como me mandam fazer algo tão precário... Acho que vou ter que colher informação da maneira antiga... – Deu um suspiro cansado – Observando...

----

-Aooooooohh... Atentamente... – Ja ficava com sono de ficar assistindo aquele time lutando naquela clareira sem nada de especial. Chii pousou sobre uma árvore e de lá ficou assistindo o comportamento do time. Mas eles não faziam nada de novo!

-Perai!! – Sakura exclamou. – Sai, você disse que eu tinha quatro sentidos?? O.õ

-Sim, Audição, Olfato, Paladar e Visão.

-E o tato?

-Você não tem.

-Porque?? Ò.ó

-Você não sente nada quando bate no Naruto-kun...

- "Humpf... 'Naruto-kun'..." – Pensou Sasuke, enojado.

-ei... Estou vendo uma movimentação da parte de Sasuke... Não exatamente movimentação, mas... Vou faze-lo da moda antiga. – Chii desceu da árvore parando em frente á Sasuke enquanto Sai e Sakura trocavam xingamentos.

-Yo.

-Yo.

-...

-...

-Com tanta menina babando por você... – Ela se escorou nele, apontando, casualmente, Naruto. – Você cola justo "nele"?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Bom, eu sei do seu segredo. Você gosta do seu melhor amigo, né?

-Claro que não, baka!

-Fica frio... Eu sou _um cupido_ e vim te ajudar. – Ela mostrou o certificado de cupido e desapareceu numa nuvem. – Se me contar de quem você gosta eu posso te ajudar.

-Hum... – Sasuke fita o chão, sério, frio e corado. – Então apareça la em casa depois do meu treino que eu te conto.

-Okay! – A menina sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke.

-Oww!! Ò.Ó

–Calma! Isso foi pra ninguém perceber que seu rosto ta vermelho.

-¬///¬

-Só eu posso te ver corado, enquanto eu fr o cupído daqui... Sabe que tem uma maneira fácil de juntar vocês dois... Mas primeiro eu tenho que saber porque estou juntando vocês.

-Hum... Vai embora.

-Ai, que grosseria... O.ó – E Saiu saltitando por cima das árvores.

**Depois do treino...**

-Que sono... Eu vou pra casa... Matta ne Sasuke-kun! – Disse Sakura sorrindo corada.

-Pra mim ela não diz nada... – Disse naruto, virando o rosto, fazendo beicinho, irritado.

-Humpf... Eu vou pra casa. – E sem maiores explicações, saiu irritado.

-Foi... Alguma coisa que eu disse? – Perguntou Sakura.

**Na casa do Sasuke...**

Sasuke girou a chave na porta e abriu a mesma como fazia geralmente, mas um pouco mais irritado que o normal.

-Bom treino? – perguntou a mesma voz feminina de antes, deitada no sofá, mudando os canais da tv – Sabe, não tem nada bom passando. Onde você assiste anime nessa droga?

-Não te dei permissão pra invadir minha casa.

-Bom, vai ser por pouco tempo n.n Até eu resolver o seu caso, eu terei que dormir aqui.

-Porque aqui? Porque comigo? Porque não com outra pessoa?

-Porque a "outra pessoa" do seu caso seria a Sakura. Mas vocês não tem nada a ver. Eu gostei de te ver com o Naruto.

-...!

-Epa! Estou sentindo... Uma mudança... – Ela sorriu maliciosamente – Meus palpites nunca estão errados.

-... – Sasuke sentou-se ao lado da menina, bufando e praguejando. – Aquele perdedor... Só porque... Ele é igual a mim... Não podia fazer isso comigo.

-O que ele fez? – Chii sorriu e olhou para Sasuke, entusiasmada.

-Não interessa ¬¬

-Ora, vamos! Conte para mim, eu vou desaparecer... – O Sorriso foi murchando – daqui a alguns meses mesmo...

-Você vai... Desaparecer?

-Eu... Ja... Cumpri meu trabalho pendente na terra... Mas por ser muito desastrada... Vão me mandar para outra unidade... Uma unidade de punição onde você adormece para sempre... Eu preferia ir ao céu, mas eu não sou boa... O Suficiente... – Sasuke viu uma lágrima escorrer sorrateira pelo rosto da menina, mas a mesma sumiu antes de chegar a metade do rosto. – Eu morri salvando meu melhor amigo... Hehe, eu gostaria de ter feito mais por ele.

-Quem era seu amigo?

-Era... – Ela pensou bem, olhando para o teto – Eu não... Lembro-me... Não me lembro de nada do meu passado, de minha mãe, de meu pai... Só lembro do dia da minha morte. Não lembro do rosto dele, só sei como era o jeito dele... E sei que ele dizia que eu era sua única família.

-...

-Eu também era órfã... Perdi meus pais com... Puxa, eu não... Lembro-me! – Exclamou olhando para o chão.

-Como ele era? – Sasuke estava se espantando. Seria ela...?

-Ele era muito inteligente... Rabugento... Adorava o irmão... Uma vez ele foi correr perto do penhasco e escorregou... Eu segurei a mão dele e num movimento desesperado... Eu o joguei para cima e acabei caindo...

-Ichigo?? – perguntou Sasuke se levantando do sofá.

-Ichigo... Esse era meu ape... Lido... AKANBO?

-ICHIGO! – Sasuke gritou arregalando os olhos.

-Akanbo... Desculpe-me... Eu queria ter sido sua amiga sempre... Eu não queria que você morresse... Então fiz o que fiz. Mas eu não quero que continue com essa vingança. Está magoando todos ao seu redor! Seu grande idiota!

-Eu não... Adorava meu irmão. Eu sempre fui o pior em tudo, perto dele. Ele era sempre o primeiro. O primeiro em tudo... O Primeiro a nascer...

-E você viu onde ele acabou? Vai seguir essa vingança idiota para ser como ele?

-... Eu escolhi... Ichigo. Ja fui muito longe para voltar atrás agor...

POFT!

Um punho de Chii foi direto á cara de Sasuke, enquanto ela o olhava, furiosa.

- VOCÊ PODE MUDAR TUDO, NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ JA FEZ! SEMPRE PODEMOS VOLTAR ATRÁS E FAZER ESCOLHAS CERTAS! Faça por mim! Que não posso fazer mais nada... – Ela suspirou e sentou-se novamente. – AGORA ME DIGA O QUE SENTE OU EU VOU ESTRAGAR SUA VIDA AMOROSA!

-C-Calma! – Sasuke caiu sentado no sofá também. – Você ja sabe de quem eu gosto. Não preciso falar.

-Você costumava me contar tudo...

- Sem chantagem!!

- Haha!

-Humpf... Ta bom, mas isso não é certo... Gostar de um garoto.

-Eu que juntei Iruka e Kakashi... Relaxa.

-O.O Você?

-Eu n.n

-Ta certo, então eu... Gosto... Do... Na... Ru... _Eugostodonarutodobemerda_! – Hã?

-O.õ Pode ser mais específico?

-Vai a merda!!

-Okay, entendi... Então... Agora que eu já tenho a confirmação... Vamos lá, vai ser da maneira mais fácil mesmo. Por um dia, Sasuke... O Naruto vai sentir as emoções mais fortemente. Neste dia você terá de beijá-lo e faze-lo sentir o amor que logicamente deve ter nele.

-Como você pode ter tanta certez... Perai!! Eu num vou beijar o Naruto sem mais nem menos!

-Mas vai sim! Não sem mais nem menos, mas vai beijá-lo.

-Kami-sama... ¬¬

-Bom, agora eu vou fazer minha mágica e... Amanhã... Você vai beijá-lo.

-Mas... não! ICHIGO!

-MATTA NE! – Chii já estava longe, saltando por cima dos telhados.

-Mas que filha da puta! – Exclamou Sasuke nervoso. O que essa idiota faria?

---

"_Ao ser tocado nos lábios pelos lábios do seu verdadeiro amor..._"

A magia começou, uma aura rosa apossou-se de Naruto.

"_Sentirá o seu coração pulsar mais do que nunca_"

Naruto dormia serenamente, agora flutuando sobre a cama, tomado pela aura rosa.

"_Ao soar da meia noite de amanhã tudo voltará ao normal_"

"_E o seu coração decidirá por si próprio_"

Chii fechou as mãos, antes abertas sobre o corpo de Naruto. A aura rosa se dissipou num piscar de olhos e Naruto caiu confortavelmente na cama.

-Bom, veremos o que você vai fazer... Sasuke-akanbo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

Sem mais delongas, ás reviews!

chikage-line:

A Sakura mereçe ser ownada, ás vezes.

Saku: ¬¬

Chii: XD também gostei de você!

Kisu!

Tochi no Mari:

Já viu?

Já viu!

Já viu.

Ainda não porque o naruto não admitiu que é Uke. Mas nós veremos, todos verão.

MuHAuhUAhuHAU!

Naru: "Que mina du mal ¬¬"

Já continuei Mari-chan!

Kisu!

Uchiha giza:

Então ne...

Nós sabemos que é Uzumaki Naruto...

Mas a central de cupidos não tem verba pra computar yaoi, então...

Bom deixa quieto.

Sensei, GaaLee será a continuação, e não será com o mesmo cupído! Cada cupído tem uma história e... ops, to falando demais :X

Kisu!

kamila youko:

Itachi? Ele ainda sofre (MuHAuhUhUAHU!)

Itachi: Concordo com Naruto-kun... ¬¬'

Kira: Shut up!

Itachi: Por força maior eu terei de ficar quieto u.u'

IrukaxKakashi é kawai n.n Mas se o Kakashi fosse menos perva...

Iruka: Eu que o diga ¬///¬

Kakashi: \o/ n\ \

Matta ne!

Uchiha Mandy Lua:

Brigada pelos elogios \o/

Kaka: Viu Iruka-sensei! Eu falei que éramos fofos n\ \

Iruka: Ò///ó

Sasu/Naru: É nosso carma né u.u'

La continuacion!

Kisu!

Uchiha Danii-chan:

I hate SASUSAKU!

Todos sabemos que SasuNaru rula...

Mesmo assim...

SASUNARU DOMINAAAA!

Pronto, falei uu

Kisu!

badscout:

Que bom que curtiu n.n

Continue acompanhando!

Kisu!

Akasuna no Naty:

Mesmo tendo UKE no nome, o Naruto tem traços mais delicados, é menor e eu sempre o vi como uke. Juro n.n Num da pro Sasuke ser Uke.. Ai... Sasuke ser Uke...

DXA QUIETOOO!

Kisu!

**Bom, minna-san! Espero que gostem, essa fic terá várias continuações. Uma para cada casall que eu sou fã! Cada um tem um cupido diferente! Saberão quando for a minha continuação u.u**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
